


Private Conversations, Questions, and Decisions part 1

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Wedding Planning, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: Okoye.Okoye seemed indifferent towards you. You didn’t think that she hated you, or that you liked you. You two barely talked.Still, if you were going to be married to T’Challa, you would be spending a lot of time with Okoye.T’Challa and Okoye are important to each other.





	Private Conversations, Questions, and Decisions part 1

Six Weeks Before the Wedding:  
You are exhausted. The end of the week concert is tomorrow, so all of the lessons are completed for your students, but you still have a busy schedule.  
Between grading last minute assignments, sending out wedding invitations, meeting with the caterers and Shuri and Ramonda training you for future duties as queen: how to act, what to say, and what not to say.  
‘’T’Challa will take care of more of the laws and policies. You will visit children and be in charge of charitable work. You have duties as he does, but with him being kind and Black Panther, more of your duties will fall under the charity categories,’’ Shuri started, doing her best to explain to you.  
Ramonda speaks next, ‘’’Although you will more than likely be just as involved with everything as T’Challa is. He values your opinion.’’  
‘’Got it,’’ you nod as Shuri brings some books over.  
‘’I can nearly guarantee you that the elders will question you on the history of Wakanda. It is best to read up on our history as well as you can. Do not worry, though. I will help you.’’  
‘’Thank you,’’ you sign feelin some of the tension leave your shoulders.  
‘’I have some more in my chambers. I will go get them,’’ Ramonda speaks, gliding out of the room with grace.  
You appreciate the moment, because you have a very important question to ask Siri.  
‘’Shuri,’’ you stand, placing the books in a chair, walking over to your soon-to-be sister-in-law.  
‘’Yes,’’ she smiles at you, closing the book that she had been researching form.  
‘’I need to ask you something.’’  
‘’Yes, you and T’Challa should wear matching black outfits.’’  
‘’Haha. This is serious. I need to ask you something concerning the wedding.’’  
‘’You’re not getting cold feet are you,’’ she asks, her eyes portraying her fierce protectiveness of her brother.  
‘’He’s one of the few things I am sure about,’’ you admit, moving to pull the small box out of your bag, ‘’My questions is geared towards you.’’  
She’s always been wise beyond her years, and preferred to spend her time with people older than her. It is no wonder you grew so close to her, and consider her one of your best friends.  
She looks at you with suspicion evident in her brown eyes before untying the ribbon on the box, opening it up to reveal a candy ring and a note:  
‘’I can’t believe you just gave me string as a present,’’ Shuri mumbles, doing as the slip of paper said.  
Tied to the string was a slip of paper that read: ‘’Tie me!’’  
She did, then reached in to the box for the next message, ‘’I can’t tie the knot without you. Will you be my… maid of honor?’’  
She looks up at you then, big brown eyes shining bright .  
‘’I’d love to,’’ Shuri sniffles, the first time you’ve seen her cry in… ever.  
‘’I love you, little sister.’’  
‘’I love you, big sister.’’  
The sound of the camera taking a picture breaks you both off and you look to the door to see T’Challa, who is staying at the picture that he just snapped.  
‘’This will definitely be going in the wedding slideshow that you suggested for the reception, my love,’’ T’Challa explains, pocketing his phone.  
‘’I see the sandals are back,’’ Shuri looks at his shoes with slight disapproval.  
‘’How can you make fun of my shoes when you just shared a lovely moment with my fiancee’?’’  
‘’Her sneakers are on point,’’ Shuri shrugs, flouncing out of the room, carrying her gift with her.  
‘’And what where you and my baby sister discussing today,’’ T’Challa asks, pressing a sweet but fiery kiss to your lips.  
‘’I asked her to be my maid of honor,’’ you reveal, and T'Challa beams with happiness.  
You knew how important Shuri’s opinion of you was to him when you first started dating Shuri and Ramonda are the two most important women in his life, other than Okoye. And Nakia. You feel honored to be apart of that group now.  
What you don’t tell him is the private conversation that you had with Shuri this morning. That’s left between two future sisters.

 

‘’You know,’’ Shuri begins as she puts her braids into two buns, ‘’That man really loves you.’’  
You look up from the paper that you are grading, ‘’Who? T’Challa?’’  
‘’No, Captain America. Of course T’Challa,’’ Shuri rolls her eyes then, and you roll yours as well.  
‘’Well, then, be more specific.’’  
‘’I didn’t think that I’d have to specify that I was talking about the man that worships the ground that you walk on,’’ Shuri rolls her eyes before sliding on her denim jacket.  
‘’Hush,’’ you laugh, throwing popcorn at her, ‘’I don’t need this from you.’’  
‘’You’re so immature,’’ she laughs with you, ‘’I’m gonna find a new best friend to send me memes. Perhaps I can ring Bucky up if he is with Captain America.’’  
‘’Shut up, Shuri.’’  
‘’Make me.’’  
You roll your eyes again, going back to the book you’ve been reading on your rare free time.  
There’s more silence until you look up and see Shuri looking at you, a strange and unreadable look on her face.  
‘’Shuri, is there something on my cheeks,’’ you frantically wipe at them, hoping you didn’t miss anything from breakfast earlier.  
‘’I’m glad he met you.’’  
Well, that certainly took you by surprise.  
‘’Really?’’  
‘’I know that I was a bit wary of you before… especially with that whole Erik Killmonger business. And I did not want T’Challa to get hurt again. But I’m glad he found you. You bring out the best in him, but you also challenge him. I really do consider you one of my best friends,’’ Shuri tells you, and you can see in her eyes that she really means it.  
‘’Awww, Shuri-’’  
‘’And I like having someone around to look at memes. I’ve mentioned that before, but I think you need to know that it is really how I feel.’’  
Right. Because Shuri just couldn’t let the moment be sweet.

 

You laugh now, thinking about her heartfelt confession and the comment that she immediately followed it up with.  
‘’What is so funny, my love,’’ T’Challa asks, gazing at you with love in his eyes.  
‘’Nothing. I just can’t wait to have a new sister.’’  
And so the countdown continues. 

 

5 WEEKS UNTIL THE WEDDING  
Efua runs up and hugs you, having finished packing away the last of the books.  
‘’I will miss you next year,’’ she tells you, sniffling a bit.  
‘’I will miss you as well.’’  
She will be going to a prestigious music school next year, while you may not even be returning to be a teacher. With your new roles as queen, you have a lot to consider within the next few weeks.  
‘’I’m glad that I at least get to come to your wedding, though,’’ Efua looks up at you, ‘’I can not wait to see your dress. It was all over the Internet about what you may wear.’’  
T’Challa and you both decided to take a break from the internet. At least until after the wedding. And you do mean both weddings, since you are having one in your hometown a week after T’Challa is done meeting with Mr. Tony Stark in New York City.  
‘’Thank you, Efua. I actually wanted to discuss something with you.’’  
‘’Yes,’’ your former student looks up at you, brown eyes shining brightly.  
‘’I was wondering… would you like to be my flower girl?’’  
You have grown very close to Efua over the years, and this feels like a good idea. Her family approved of it when you asked them at the concert last week, and T’Challa thought that it was a grand idea as well.  
‘’Yes!,’’ the young girl squeals, wrapping her arms around your middle, ‘’Thank you, Ms. Y/L/N!’’  
You laugh, patting her back gently, ‘’No, thank you! I am so excited! I can not wait!’’  
Yes, this was the right choice.  
Your other students told you they have a surprise for you as well, but you do not know what it is.  
The excitement on Efua face takes you back to the moment, and you’re just fine that you can at least expect one thing: your wedding will have you being surrounded by people that you love and that love you.

 

4 WEEKS UNTIL THE WEDDING  
Okoye.  
Okoye seemed indifferent towards you. You didn’t think that she hated you, or that you liked you. You two barely talked.  
Still, if you were going to be married to T’Challa, you would be spending a lot of time with Okoye.  
T’Challa and Okoye are important to each other.  
It was important to you to know where you stand with her.  
Which is why you asked her to be the one to accompany you as T’Challa met with the elders and held press conferences and meetings all day.  
‘’Okoye,’’ you begin, staring at yourself in the mirror, ‘’Might I ask you something?’’  
‘’Of course, my queen,’’ Okoye responds, back turned to you as you have your last fitting for your gown for the reception.  
‘’Do you have a problem with me?’’  
You decided that bluntness as the best method, and try not to regret it when she flinches i the mirror, back still tired to you.  
‘’No, Y/N, why would you think that?’’  
‘’You seem indifferent towards me. And I know that you are just as fiercely protective of Wakanda and T’Challa as I am, so I wanted to make sure that we are okay.’’  
She seems to be mulling that over, so you change into your regular clothes, giving her a moment to answer.  
‘’T’Challa is my king, but he is like a brother to me as well. We grew up together. I won’t act like I liked the idea of him dating you when you first got together. IN fact, I hated it. I wanted it to be Nakia. I know her.’’  
It’s understandable.  
It hurts, but it is understandable.  
‘’He talks about you like your the sun, though. He’s really in love with you. He thinks you have the qualities to help Wakanda thrive. That is good enough for me. I am sorry if my indifference came off as me not liking you.’’  
That’s good enough for you, so you do not press it forward.  
‘’He came to me when you had your first huge fight, you know. Told me he thought it was the end. Then he threw himself into his work and being the Black Panther until I begged him to go talk with you. His stubbornness is part of why he is a good king, but it is also very agitating. He froze, didn’t he?’’  
You think back to that day that he came to make up with you after a fight that was about…who even remembers now?  
You’d been up all night working on song sections and papers when he knocked at your door, dressed in his Black Panther costume after just finishing a mission.  
Because, somehow, going on a mission and nearly being hurt despite his vibranium suit, was still less nerve-wracking than coming to talk to you.  
He did freeze at the sight of you, stuttering out a ‘’Y/N…HI.’’, tongue tied and not sure how to apologize.  
You don’t quite remember what he said, but whatever it was, it was enough for you to forgive him as he forgave you.  
Which is why you are standing where you are today.  
‘’He did,’’ you giggle, remembering that day, ‘’He still does every so often.’’  
‘’Good. Keep having that effect on him. It is nice to see T’Challa challenged by someone other than Shuri,’’ she laughs then, ‘’Any way, if he loves you, that’s good enough for me. You don’t need my approval anyway. He is so very much in love with you.’’  
And, you’re not quite sure, but you do believe that you’ve made a new friend today.  
Please consider sending me imagine requests! I really want to try !

 

DISCLAIMER- I own no Marvel characters, they belong to their rightful owners


End file.
